


Disobey

by cadkitten



Series: Master Me Universe [3]
Category: 12012, Alice Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fetish, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-20
Updated: 2008-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou purposely disobeys Wataru in order to get punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disobey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amytasukada](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amytasukada).



> All capitalization issues in the speaking bits are for the purpose of the M/s dynamic. Basically in same continuity as Master Me and Under Suspicion.  
> Comments: For amytasukada, who requested this pairing off of jrock_ffrequest.  
> Other elements: spanking, gloves, and a hairbrush  
> Song[s]: " end Drowns" by D&L

He's watching me, I know he is. Just the way he's not flipped a page in that book in over an hour tells me so.

I've been moving around the bedroom, clearing up the clutter on the shelves and putting away clean clothes. So far, I've only done what he's asked of me and not disobeyed him in the least. Actually, I haven't in months. I didn't want his wrath on me, my body couldn't have handled it... until now.

In truth, I've been waiting on the day I could provoke him again, that I'd have enough time off from work that I can let him do whatever he wants to me, break me as far as he'll let himself go. A tiny smirk dances on my lips and I hum to myself as I finish with the last dresser and then slip my hands down to the second drawer, _his_ drawer. I'm not supposed to touch it, not supposed to know what's in it.

I hear the bed creak and I yank the drawer open, quickly scanning the contents and grabbing the first thing that catches my eye, a pair of long PVC gloves.

It's abrupt when I'm shoved against the wall, the gloves ripped from my hands and my wrists captured above my head. I shudder in delight, staring Wataru deep in the eyes. My tongue darts out to lick at my lips as I all but melt in his grasp. "i have defied you, Master."

His chuckle is dark, but his eyes dance with joy. He's been waiting on this day as well, on the time when he could take me and demonstrate his power once again.

Before I know it, I'm yanked from the wall and pushed onto the bed, face-first. My pants aren't even undone before they're ripped down my legs and tossed aside. I'm wearing no underwear, so that part is irrelevant.

His hand slaps my ass harshly and I cry out, my voice echoing from the walls of the room. "you have been a bad, bad boy, shou. That drawer is Mine and you know it."

I squirm against the bed, my cock already hardening at the way he's being so rough with me. I hear the gloves snap and I know he's putting them on.

"you want to know some of the things in that drawer?" His voice flows like water.

"Y-yes, Master." I manage to choke the words out in between my own gasps, knowing he's not even touching me yet, but not caring as I get harder and harder.

I can hear him rummaging around in the drawer and then a dark laugh issues.

"Let's play a guessing game, my pet."

He's behind me again and I hear the top of a lube bottle snap open. Something smacks me hard on the ass and I cry out. He continues to spank me with it, the flat object stinging far more than his hand with each hit.

It surprises me, really. I'm not used to this. He's never spanked me before or even shown any interest in doing so. But it feels so damn good, I honestly don't care. I just want more, my back arching to shove my ass further in the air for him to hit me harder.

He gives me what I need, the sound of the object smacking flesh resounding in the air around us along with my whimpers and cries. My balls draw up, my breath coming in short gasps as I squirm. He spanks me particularly hard and I scream before half-sobbing from the combination of pain and pleasure. I'm so close... so incredibly close.

Before I even know what's going on, he's stopped spanking me and whatever the object is, it's shoved into my ass without prep. It's lubricated, but nothing more has been done to prepare me. My body clamps down around it and I can feel that it's something of medium-length, not thin, but not thick, either. It feels to be somewhat rectangular in shape and flares out into something else with bits that prick my ass-cheeks when he pushes it in to where it flares out.

"Guess what it is and I'll fuck you with it until you cum." His breath is hot against my ear and I shiver as his hand closes over my sore ass, kneading the flesh until I whimper.

My muscles flex and I whine a bit, finally choosing an answer. "A toy."

He laughs as he moves so that his cock presses against the back of my thigh. At some point, he's obviously taken it out, since it's his naked flesh against me rather than his clothing. I moan softly as he speaks again.

"Wrong answer." He pulls the object out and I thrust my ass skyward, basically sobbing into the bedspread.

I feel so desperate. "i'm sorry, Master. i was wrong to go through Your drawer. i had no right. Please forgive me."

And just like that, the object smacks me in the ass again before he plunges it back into my waiting hole.

I cry out, thrusting back against it as he shoves it in at an angle that abuses my prostate beyond belief. I shudder so hard my entire body is wracked with it. Two more thrusts and I'm all-out screaming his name as my cock throbs and my cum sprays out across the bed.

I'm clenched so hard around the object that it takes me a minute before I can relax enough for him to pull it out and toss it aside. When it lands with a plop on the bed, I turn my head to look at it, surprised to find that it's a hairbrush.

He rolls me over onto my back, straddling my chest and offering his dick to me.

I lean up on my forearms, already knowing what he wants and open my mouth.

Within a second, his gloved hands are in my hair and his cock in my mouth. His hips move fast, not waiting on me to adjust as he fucks my mouth like he would my ass.

I moan around him, knowing he likes it when I do, as I suck hard enough that my cheeks hollow out and he thrusts harder. His dick bumps the back of my throat with every inward push, but I don't gag. I'm far too used to it.

It isn't long before he's tensing and his thrusts become erratic. His gloved fingers pull hard on my hair, making it more painful than it normally would have been, but I don't mind, just let myself make little noises to push him higher.

With a loud groan, he shoves into my mouth twice more and then stills as his length throbs against my tongue. His hot fluid splashes the back of my throat and I swallow a few times, drinking him down until he pulls free and sits back, letting go of my head.

I look up at him, licking my lips.

He smiles and shakes his head as he pulls the gloves off and tosses them aside. "You know... if you wanted to be fucked, all you had to do was ask me, baby."

I shake my head and grin. "No way. I'd rather do it this way."

He moves off me, laying down beside me instead and pulling me close to him. "You're such a masochistic little slut." The way he says it makes me feel loved and I snuggle closer to him, grinning like a fiend.

"Sadistic whore." The reply slips from my lips and he makes a murmur of agreement, just holding me close and relaxing.

I snuggle closer and allow myself to unwind, knowing these next few days will be heaven.

 **The End**  
*ducks* Yeahhhhh, about the hairbrush... don't ask. XD  



End file.
